Lor-Zod
Biography Treachery of Zod Lor-Zod is the son of the late General Dru-Zod, leader of the Kryptonian Military Guild and the last leader of the House of Zod, a long line of militaristic leaders that had served to ensure the protection of Krypton for generations. Months before the end of Krypton, Dru-Zod came to believe what his underlings General Astra In-Ze and her Lieutenant Non had claimed, Krypton was indeed dying. With this news the three along with Dru-Zod's loyal Lieutenant and lover Ursa joined together with the goal of saving the legacy of Krypton. The Council of Krypton soon discovered Astra and Non's involvement in the conspiracy, who were then captured and sentenced to the Phantom Zone at the request of Astra's sister Alura In-Ze. Instead of assisting Astra and Non with escaping justice, Dru-Zod and Ursa betrayed the two, leaving them at the mercy of the Council while still planning their own moves to progress their plans. Questions of Loyalty To protect their son from the crimes they had been committing, Lor-Zod's parents kept him out of their secret plans against the Council. While imprisoned inside the Phantom Zone, the Kryptonian known as General Zod and his mate Ursa gave birth to a child named Lor-Zod while living inside of a transported Kryptonian prison called Fort Rozz. The circumstances leading to his birth meant that Lor-Zod was immune to the effects of the Phantom Zone, never turning into a phantom like his parents did when they exited the prison and he aged at a normal rate. His early life was harsh, as both Zod and Ursa were very abusive parents and eventually found a way to use their own son to free themselves from the Phantom Zone. Building rockets and manipulating the Phantom Zone technology inside the prison, Dru-Zod was able to send Lor-Zod to Earth where he was found by Superman who quickly learnt the boy was Kryptonian. After substantial interest in the boy from both the government, who at the time was working on the orders of Lex Luthor, Superman and Lois Lane decided to adopt him to protect the Kryptonian child from the government, naming him Christopher Kent and introducing him as Lois's cousin's son. Christopher spent a lot time on earth, acting as normal kid and attending school with the aid of a miniature red-sun generator developed by Superman and the DEO, which was intended to keep his abilities to a normal child's standards for PE Class. Not long after his arrival on Earth however, Chris's real father General Dru-Zod escaped the Phantom Zone with Ursa but leaving behind many of the other prisoners, using the ship that had transported Chris to keep the doorway out of the Zone open. Attacking the Daily Planet, Zod and Ursa reclaimed their terrified son, wounded Lois and banished Superman to the Phantom Zone whilst freeing several of Zod's most loyal and fierce Kryptonian offenders, unleashhing a squadron of Kryptonians on Earth. Chris's loyalties however clearly laid with his new foster parents, as he used his heat vision on Zod to protect Lois from him and when Superman returned from the Phantom Zone with reinforcements in the form of Lex Luthor, Chris happily cheered on his adoptive father. When Luthor managed to reverse the effects of the technology that opened the doorway to the Phantom Zone, all of the escaped prisoners were sucked back into the Zone and Chris, realizing that he was the key that was keeping the doorway open, sacrificed himself to prevent Superman from being trapped as well. Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Lor-Zod possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: * Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Lor-Zod's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. * Heat Vision: Lor-Zod can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. * Super-Hearing: Lor-Zod' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. * Enhanced Vision Lor-Zod's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Lor-Zod can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Lor-Zod's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ** Infrared Vision: Lor-Zod's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. * Flight: Lor-Zod is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Lor-Zod is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. * Superhuman Stamina: Lor-Zod is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. * Superhuman Strength: Lor-Zod's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. * Superhuman Speed: Lor-Zod is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes * Super-Breath: Lor-Zod is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Kryptonians Category:Aliens Category:Superman Family Category:Earth - S Category:Team Supergirl